Hanabi's First Date
by Fantasyland
Summary: I am now updating this old story. I will probably be changing it's name too to suit the story more. I'll keep the old chapters up, but the story will be upgraded chapter by chapter. Tags: NaruHina KonoHana HinaNaru HanaKono NarutoxHinata KonohamaruxHanabi Naruto Hinata Konohamaru Hanabi (get it? ;p)
1. The Date

I'm here with a new story! This is a twoshot now.

Hanabi's First Date

Chapter 1: The Date

"Father, have you noticed something funny is happening with Hanabi?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I have. She's been strangly obedient." said Hiashi. Hanabi was sweeping the floor at the moment. She hadn't been asked to sweep the floor.( In my mind Hanabi doesn't do anything unless she's told to do it)

"I'll ask her what's wrong," said Hinata. Hinata walked up to her younger sister. Hanabi had heard the foot steps and looked at Hinata.

"Hello sis," said Hanabi.

"Are you okay Hanabi? You never call me 'sis' and you never sweep the floor."

"Yes I'm okay. As a matter of fact, I'm better then okay much better."

"Okay what's up with you?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh or tell Father?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes I promise." said Hinata.

"Okay, I'm in love," whispered Hanabi.

"Wait, how? You've never set foot outside of home," Hinata then percked up, "or have you?"

"Yes I have. No one seems to notice when I'm gone and when I'm not. I usually sneak out when everything is calm."

"Hanabi…" Hinata sighed. "Wait, who are you in love with?"

"KA KA!" said a bird. The bird had a letter in its talons. When the bird landed, Hinata took the letter out of its talons.

"Hm?"

"What is it sis?" said Hanabi.

"This letter's for you Hanabi."

"Okay" Hanabi took the letter out of Hinata's hands. It read:

_Dear Hanabi:_

_We've known eachother for a long time now. I've been thinking about you at night and I just wanted to see if you would try to meet me at Ichiraku Ramen at 7:00. I would really enjoy it if you would bring a relative with you._

_Your friend for life:_

_Konohamaru_

"That's the person." Hanabi said with a slight blush.

"You acually know him?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah. I'm uasully with him. He showed me how to get around town."

"Well, it's almost 7:00 now so we had better get going."

"Okay, wait what should I wear?"

"Just be yourself Hanabi,"

"You say so,"

At Ichiraku Ramen:

"Hanabi-chan! Over here!" yelled Konohamaru.

"He calls you Hanabi-chan?"asked Hinata.

"Yeah, I like it though."

"Hinata, are you this girl's sister?"asked a rude yellow haired Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Are you this boy's big brother?"

"No! I'm not his brother. I'm a single child. He doesn't have a big brother or sister. So this girl is your younger sister right?"

"Yes,"

"Konohamaru! It's so nice to see you! I have a question though. Why did you bring me here?"

"You get straight down to the point you know? I invited you here because I wanted to give you this," Konohamaru pulled out a box and opened it.

"Wow! It's, it's…"Hanabi's eyes were glittering.

"A necklace, a braclet and a ring with your birth-stone in each of them." Said Konohamaru.

"Oh thank you Konohamaru!" Hanabi hugged him then kissed him on the forehead. Konohamaru rubbed his forehead where Hanabi had kissed him.

"Konohamaru, would you mind if I called you Kono?"

"N-no not at all Hana."

"Would this be considered a date then?"

"I guess so,"

"Okay then," They all went into Ichiraku Ramen and ate afterwards.( I'm going to skip the eating part this time)

After eating at Ichiraku Ramen, Hinata and Naruto headed home.

Flashback:

"Hanabi, you can stay with Konohamaru for now, but come back in at least 30 minutes okay?" said Hinata.

"Okay sis,"

"Konohamaru, you can go home when ever you want to but don't leave my sister alone okay?"

"Okay Hinata,"

"See ya later Konohamaru," said Naruto.

"See ya,"

End flashback

"So Kono, where are we going to?" asked Hanabi.

"We're going to a place I call a memory," said Konohamaru. Hanabi was puzzled by this. They had arrived soon though.

"Hana this is the one place I haven't taken you to yet. I wanted to keep it a secret until the right time had come. I think that time is now." They were standing on top of the Hokage mountain faces watching the sunset in the distance. The sunset was an amazing sight to behold. It began with pink then faded into red and then to black. When the sun's rays hit a cloud the cloud turned from a purple-pink to a beautiful shade of purple. Hanabi had placed her head on Konohamaru's shoulder and Konohamaru had placed his arm behind her neck. They both watched the sunset for about fifteen minutes then they both got up.

"Hana, I've always wanted to say something to you," said Konohamaru.

"I've always wanted to say something to you too Kono," said Hanabi.

"Hana, what if I were to say that I've had certain feelings for you ever since I meet you?"

"I've had feelings for you as well,"

"If I were to say I love you what would you do?" He didn't have to wait long for his reply. Hanabi had jumped onto him and hugged him. Konohamaru had caught on this time and kissed Hanabi on the lips.

"I love you too Kono."

"So can I walk you home?"

"It would my pleasure Kono" They both walked to Hanabi's home and kissed each other goodbye.


	2. The Family

Hi again. I have the new chapter. This will be the final chapter to this story.

Hanabi's First Date

Chapter 2:The Family

Hanabi was secretly dating Konohamaru. She was afraid to tell her father about what she was doing because she was afraid he would separate then for life. Hinata, however, supported her in this delema.Hanabi and Konohamaru have been going out for a year and they are now thirteen. Let's join Konohamaru and Hanabi in the village now.

"Kono, where are you going to take me this time?" asked Hanabi. She was wearing the necklace, braclet and ring she had gotten from Konohamaru a year ago.

"I don't know Hana. Where do you want to go to today?"

"Hmm…" she was thinking very hard about this one place he had taken her a while ago. She couldn't remember the name of the place though, "I've got it! Do you remember that one place you took me to a while ago in the forest? The place with all the sand? I forget what it was called."

"Do you mean the sand pit?"

"Yes that's it!"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I wanted to play in the sand"

"Why?"

"I'm just wanting to see if we could have a contest of who could build the best sand castle,"

"You're crazy you know, but you how to have fun!"

"Thank you Kono." After the talk, they both ran threw the forest to the sand pit. There they started to build up sand castles. Hanabi had ended up winning the compition. Her sand castle was built on an island with a moat around it. Konohamaru didn't have a moat around his, he wasn't even done with his sand castle.

"You're good Hana," said Konohamaru.

"Thank you Kono"

"You want me to take you back home?"

"Yes thank you," Konohamaru usually hid a few meters away and let Hanabi enter on her own. Unfortunatly, Hiashi had spotted Hanabi then looked past her to see Konohamaru sneaking behind the bushes.

"Hanabi! What is the meaning of this?" said Hiashi madly.

"F-father. I asure you that I wasn't doing anything," said Hanabi. She had only a tinge of fear in her voice. Konohamaru was very afraid. He tried to take his time to get out of the bushes and run.

"You there stop!" Konohamaru stopped right in his place.

"Look at me," Konohamaru then turned around and looked at Hiashi.

"Come here," Konohamaru was filled with fear but he didn't dare to disobey Hiashi.

"Tell me, Hanabi, what is the meaning of this?" Hiashi was less mad then before.

"If you must know father then I will tell you. I have been sneaking out of here for a year so I could see the outside world in person. When I meet Konohamaru he promised to be my tour guide and he showed me around town. A few months after we meet, a letter was givin to me saying that he had invited me to Ichiraku Ramen. He had givin me the three things I am wearing now around my neck, wrist and finger see?" she showed them to her father, " After eating, he had decided to show me a place he had never shown me before. That was to the top of the hokage mountains. We had become boyfriend and girlfriend there. He's been showing me where to go and not to go ever since then. I was afraid to tell you because I was afraid you would…" she looked down at her feet.

"What were you afraid to tell me?" Hiashi had a deep tone of curiosity in his voice. Hanabi looked at him with teary eyes.

"I was afraid that you would separate us forever," Hanabi had small tears coming out of her eyes.

"Hana, don't cry, please don't," said Konohamaru comfortingly. Hiashi looked at them both.

'This boy wants to protect her. He does not want her to be sad and Hanabi loves him deeply. If this is true love I wouldn't want to break it.' Though Hiashi.

"Boy, stand up." Konohamaru stood up but he did it slowly. He didn't really want to leave Hanabi.

"If you really do love Hanabi, would you be prepared to protect her with your life?" Konohamaru looked into Hiashis eyes with a deep seriousness.

"Yes, I would vow that on my life. To be with her would like living in a dream world." Hiashi saw that he was very much proud to be with Hanabi and he spoke the entire truth.

"Hanabi, stand up," Hanabi had stopped crying and stood up. Konohamaru knew better then to offer his hand to her. He knew that it would offend her. He, instead, looked at her with a great passion.

"You are sure you love this boy, and would never, under any circumstances, leave him?" Hanabi looked instead of looking in Hiashis eyes she looked into Konohamarus eyes with a very deep and loving look.

"Yes. I love him with my life and when he isn't like himself anymore, I promise to get him back to his old self," Konohamaru looked at Hanabi with the same look Hanabi was giving him.

"Then that means I have no problem with you two loving each other," Konohamaru and Hanabi kissed each other on the lips and looked at Hiashi with a smile on their faces.

"Konohamaru, you can stay here for as long as you like but you have to leave before dawn. Hanabi, you can go with him for as long as you like but always come back here before dusk. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Good, also who are you boy?"

"I am Konohamaru, the grandson of the third hokage,"

"I see. It's getting late. Konohamaru you can stay here for the night but go home in the morning okay?"

"Yes sir!" Hanabi had shone Konohamaru around the Hyuga Compound and then went to bed. Konohamaru had slept with Hanabi that night and they both lived happily ever after. The End.

* * *

In the ending they didn't do anything perverted. Please review to my story. I'm very proud of this one, I think. 


	3. NEW! The Morning After War

In this story, the war has just ended and the ninjas have gone back to their villages. All of our heroes have returned home safely and are now recovering at their homes. It is now the day after they come home. The location is inside the Hyuga compound.

**The Morning After War**

Hinata, who was in a light sleep, felt a slight poke on her check. Thinking the pressure was not but an illusion in her dream, she turned her head away from the source. Soon, the same pressure was upon her soft check. She blinked once, not opening her eyes since she didn't want to wake up yet, and tried going back to sleep. Again, the pressure was upon her poor check.

"What is it~" she mumbled. Still not opening her eyes, she turned her head towards the pressure's source and fell asleep again. Now the one trying to wake her was starting to get mad. The finger poked her again, but this time twice and a bit harder. Hinata, finally opening her tired eyes, noticed that the source of the intrusive pressure on her was none other than-

"Finger…" the war-spent kunoichi(1) managed to fumble from her mouth. She blinked her lavender eyes open and closed a few times before the world around her came into a partial focus. She looked up drowsily at the culprit behind her awakening.

"…Hanabi…Hanabi, good morning," Hinata said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the side of her right hand.

"'Good morning?' More like 'Good afternoon,'" Hanabi said with a testy voice as a light blush and a smile spread on her face after the fact. Hinata laughed lightly at her sister.

"It's good to be back," Hinata said with eyes filled with belonging. Hanabi nearly tackled her older sister back onto her futon(2). Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister tenderly and allowed her to sob into her shoulder. A few tears rolled down Hinata's checks as she held her sister close.

At that moment, the two Hyuga sisters heard a multi-voiced syllable, followed by a few other murmurs.

"Awww~" "How cute!" "What a pair." "They're sisters alright." "Almost like mother and daughter, those two are." Most of the female clan members were outside the souji(3) door, listening to their conversation. Hanabi, embarrassed about being watched, went to let go of Hinata, but Hinata tugged on the back of her shirt, keeping her near. Hanabi was confused until the voice of their father came into focus.

"What are you doing out here, with all of your sighing and such?" Hiashi questioned the woman outside.

"Oh Hiashi-sama(4)! We just overheard your daughter's conversation, and thought it was cute how they-"

"Don't disturb my daughters' reunion," Hiashi said sternly.

"Yes sir," they moped as they slowly scattered. Hiashi sighed and turned his head towards the souji door.

"Should I leave you two alone a little longer, or am I finally going to see my daughters together again?" The sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Please hold on a moment, Father. Hinata needs to finish changing before she can come out," Hanabi teased.

"Hanabi, don't just openly address what I'm doing! It's embarrassing."

"Oh don't be embarrassed, the one we're talking to is our father anyways." Hiashi could hear Hanabi's slightly hardy laugh and Hinata's gentle giggle. He smiled and relaxed as he waited outside the door. It wasn't a long wait though, because Hanabi had opened the door and shoved the casually dressed Hinata out, only to be caught by Hiashi. He pushed her back gently to help her retain balance. Hanabi strolled out of the room and slid the door closed, all while humming a random tune. Hiashi chuckled and shook his head at their antiques.

"It seems you two have reconnected," they nodded and grinned, "Good." Hiashi turned his attention to Hinata. "Hinata, several of your friends have come here and asked for your attendance."

"Eh, really?" Hinata was surprised. "Are they waiting for me?"

"Yes, they are waiting in the courtyard." Hinata gasped as her eyes became wide in exaggerated surprise.

"U-umm, excuse me, Father!" She bowed to Hiashi and ran towards the other side of the open hallway where the hall to the courtyard was. Hanabi looked after her with a confused expression. Several distant voices pecked out from the courtyard, the first one being the apologizing Hinata, the second, well many voices were chuckling at her entrance, the last of the voice was a bunch of chatter. The voices slowly faded away as they left. It was calm again in no time flat. Hiashi looked at Hanabi. She had a bored, or was it disappointed, face.

"Father, is there something I can do?" Hanabi looked right at Hiashi with bored but hopeful eyes.

"Yes there is a deed that needs to be done," He grabbed the money pouch on his side and put it into Hanabi's hands. "I need you to attain origami paper and at least five different flowers."

"Is that why the ladies were down by the bank of the Koi pond?"

"You are correct. They were trying to find model flowers, but because Hinata wasn't here to tend to them, they withered and are now not appropriate as models."

"Okay."

"Also, there must be at least five different flowers. You may buy more if you wish, but limit your spending to 10,000 yen."

"Understood. I'll be leaving then," Hanabi bowed to her father and walked out of the compound. Once she was far enough away, she wondered how she was going to find origami paper and flowers when Konohagakure(5) was such a huge city.

'Well this certainly is a great start to the day- no, afternoon.' She glowered.

(1)- female ninja

(2)- Japanese futon, not our normal futon

(3)- traditional Japanese sliding door

(4)- the suffix –sama is a very formal way to address a person; the ones who are called this are normally higher-up leaders

(5)- Konohagakure is the Japanese name for the Hidden Leaf Village

If there are anymore words, phrases, sentences, etc. that need revision or a definition, please advise me and I'll be sure to fix it. Please don't be a jerk when you review. Handle me with care.


End file.
